


O.C. Attack/Spell/Jutsu list!

by ShadowtheAllmightydragonkami



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowtheAllmightydragonkami/pseuds/ShadowtheAllmightydragonkami
Summary: This is just a book full of my O.C.'s spells/attacks/Jutsu If you maybe want to use one then please contact me,Also I will be using google translate for most of the spells/attacks so bear with me if they are wrong.





	1. Attacks part 1

Burakku Raitoningu 

(Black Lightning)

A pure blast of dark plasma capable of tearing through adamantium-vibranium, known as god's lightning due to its power. It's very hard to gain access to.

Seinaru honōnoken

(Holy flaming sword)

A sword, when summoned, can burst into a severe amount of silver fire that can purify almost anything if the person wielding has a strong enough willpower.

Yama kara Subete no kyōryokuna ryū

(All mighty dragon from the mountain)

A diamond crystal dragon image appears behind the person using it and flies toward the target solidifying and striking with massive damage.

Arashi no kami no Ikari

(Wrath of the Storm God)

Powerful whirlwinds surround the intended target to bash rip and shred the victim.

Mizu no Hebi ga osou

(Water serpents strike)

A Serpent made of water forms and slams multiple time into the targets and drowning them.

Bajirisuku no Mabuchi-sa

( basilisk's Glare)

A powerful serpentine-like Stare that can kill if directly looked at.

Hakai-tekina Tetsu no ken  
(Destructive Iron fist)  
An iron fist encased in destruction magic in its purest form.

Sekai no bōken-ka  
(World devourer)  
An attack that pulls objects into a sphere then back to the caster


	2. Chapter 2

Fac me audire vocem mean, et percutiam terram incedit omnipotens, qui lupum fugies adversarios tuos, et comminuit testam Dente et Lupus

(Hear me almighty wolf who stalks the land grant thy plea and smite thy foes, Crushing Fang of the Wolf) Eath Spell 

Graceful mereamur protegente eripi, sed cursus et venti pugnare, ultionem Typhoons!!!!! 

(Graceful but wrathful wind that races to fight, Typhoons vengeance!!!!!!) Wind Spell 

Mortiferum ac vividae mergas in ius sinu maris impetum concitati, Septem Maria Carcerem!!!!!! 

(Deadly and overwhelming sea drown all in your liquid embrace, Seven Seas Prison!!!!!!) Water spell 

Ignis infernalis et omni complexu, infernum mors! 

(All consuming and hellish embrace, Hellfire Death!) Fire Spell 

Mors in complexu, Infinita dormitabis

(Fall into death's embrace, Endless slumber) Shadow spell

Sit pax in omnes aeternitatis, quod sit Divinum amplexus

(Be at peace for all eternity, Divine's embrace) Light spell


End file.
